This invention relates to a modular crank toy in which a driving force may be transmitted from one unit for simultaneously driving various movable elements through a set of modular transmission units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy which allows children to exercise their creative ability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy which serves as a teaching device for demonstrating various mechanical systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy which serves as a teaching device having interchangeable mechanical elements which may be assembled to construct a wide variety of mechanical systems and many different possible configurations and combinations of elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide visible, movable, interchangeable parts throughout the toy.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular crank toy in which the visible movable parts throughout the toy are interconnected by modular transmission elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular crank toy which is visually attractive, which provides entertaining animation and which at the same time provides a child with an educational experience.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a toy of the foregoing character which is simple in construction, which is easy to use, which may be disassembled and reassembled readily, and which may be manufactured economically.
These and other further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.